


Shame and Desire

by Strawberry_Requiem



Series: Dimileth NSFW Pining [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Sequel to Desperate Need.Dimitri loses a letter from his desk outside of Byleth's room and accidentally sees her enjoying some alone time. The sight sparks the need in him and he can't resist but staying around to watch.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimileth NSFW Pining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869913
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Shame and Desire

Dimitri couldn't stop thinking of the Professor.

She had been rather distant during their sparring session, clumsy, he would call it. Under normal circumstances, she was one of his fiercest challengers, making him work for every advancement, every win on her. But earlier, she appeared distracted, distracted to the point where he managed to catch her in a grapple when previously, she had always managed to wriggle her way out. The fight had drained from her after that, movements awkward, attacks weak. He managed to disarm her in a matter of thirty seconds. Dimitri had invited her to another match, but she refused, instead of rushing off towards the weaponry to put her training sword away without further explanation. 

So, because of her reluctance to continue, Dimitri returned his training lance to the weaponry after maintaining it and returned to his room to fetch his toiletries.

He busied himself inside, placing his soaps and a washing rag into a small wicker basket, then turned to his chest of drawers to pick out a clean set of clothing. His thoughts returned to the Professor, to how pretty she looked flushed and flustered while they were sparring. She was always pretty, but there was something about her as of recent that made his heartbeat quicker. Those thoughts especially came when he was alone when he lay in bed at night and couldn't sleep. How he would see her face behind his eyelids and desire nothing more than to kiss her. To have her in his arms. To touch her in a way that made him feel dirty.

Dimitri pushed thoughts of the Professor from his mind; if he let himself continue to think of her, he would be consumed by her. So, he turned his attention back to his clothes. While he was shutting the drawer, a gust of wind billowed through the window he had forgotten he left open that morning and caused the papers from his desk to dance around the room.

"Curses." He said, dropping his clothes onto the floor and began gathering up the papers. 

Dimitri was just about to grab the last of them when another gust spun through the window and caught the stray paper. This time, the paper fluttered out through the opening in the window. Dimitri's face paled. Quickly, he shut and locked the window, set his papers back down, and grabbed his toiletries on his way to fetch the lost letter. Being at war, Dimitri worried about someone potentially seeing his correspondence and gleaning some sort of information from it that would lend aid to the enemy. He  _ needed _ to find it. 

He hurried down the stairs and out toward the first-floor dormitories. His instinct was to check around Dedue and the Professor's rooms initially, hoping it had merely got caught in the bushes. Dimitri searched the grounds there, heart sinking when he saw nothing.

Then, like fate, he saw the scrap of paper dancing through the wind again, leading him behind the dormitories. 

Dimitri pursued, shoving his way through the brush surrounding the Professor's room so he could shimmy his way back there. The letter, it was resting on one of the Professor's window sills, threatening to be pulled into her open window. Quickly, he grabbed it and tucked it into his shirt for safekeeping. He was intent on leaving, but a flicker of movement and noise from within the Professor's room caught his eye.

It was wrong to look, he told himself. Whatever the Professor was doing in her room, it was her business and hers alone. But, there was also something so magnetic, something beckoning him to look, just for a moment. 

The Professor's back was pressed into her door. She slipped her hand into her shorts and began touching herself between her legs.  _ This is a private moment  _ he told himself, trying to persuade his feet to take him from there. But he couldn't take his eye from her. There was something beautiful and undeniably erotic about watching her like that, watching her touch herself.

_ I shouldn't be watching this. _

Dimitri was half-erect when she fell to her knees. His basket of toiletries fell from his grip, but he hardly noticed when he was already groping at himself from over his pants. Quickly, he decided that this would do him no good and undid the buttons lining the front and pushed them down just far enough to free his cock. 

She fell forward. He could just barely make out the sound of her muffled whimpers of pleasure. Goddess, he wanted to be in there with her, to watch her, to get to touch her as well. Dimitri spat into his palm and gripped himself at the base. 

_ What sort of man touches himself while he watches his former professor? _

His free hand rested on the stone wall, propping himself up enough so that he could see into the room while still remaining out of her line of sight. Dimitri's strokes fell in time with the Professor's hips gyrating against her hand. He wondered what she was thinking of.  _ Who _ she wanted to be touching her like that if anyone. Did she think about them as he thought of her? Did she think of them touching her the way he wanted to touch her?

"Pro…fess...or…"

He bit his bottom lip and narrowed his gaze. The angle she was at didn't give him the best view of her, but he could hear her. Hear her ragged breath and lilted moans while she brought herself pleasure. Dimitri imagined that it was him touching her, him making her writhe like she was. 

"Ah...ah...Dima…"

Did she...did she just moan his name? Was this another product of his psychosis, tricking him into believing she was calling out to him. Touching herself  _ to _ him. Just as he was touching himself to her. Dimitri couldn't tell for certain; he couldn't see her mouth with how she had her face pressed into the floor. But he really didn't care. The idea was enough to carry him to his orgasm.

Dimitri bit down on the knuckles of his free hand while he came in an attempt to keep from calling out. His vision went blurry, and he propped himself up against the wall once more. When he managed to catch his breath, Dimitri stuffed himself back into his pants and buttoned them up once more. He kicked some loose dirt over his cum, the shame already settled into his stomach. He gathered up his toiletries and took a moment to suck in a needed breath of air.

_ She would never want a monster like you to touch her. _

He frowned and glanced back at the window, then down at his basket. A bath was in order. Not that a bath would clean away the filth of what he just did. But, maybe he could wash away just enough. Just enough so he could look at her in the eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, [you can find me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdick)


End file.
